


Baby Mine

by Codexfawkes



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Well, this is a surprise, a damn pleasant one, but a surprise,” the familiar voice said as she locked eyes with him. Carla felt herself automatically smile. It had only been about two months since she’d seen him, but Carla had actually missed the bastard.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a interlude in my new series. There's going to be one more after this that is a direct continuation of the story Home Sweet Home. Enjoy!

November 8, 1985

Los Angeles, California

Carla Lewis took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her hand on her lower stomach.

“Alright little one, let’s do this,” she said softly before climbing out of the car. Her heels clicked on the cement floor of the parking garage, and far too soon she was approaching the desk. The young attractive woman behind the computer smiled at her politely.

“Welcome to Stark Industries, do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Stark, my name is Ms. Lewis,” Carla replied. The receptionist smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Ms. Lewis, I see you have an eleven o’clock appointment. If you’ll just take elevator number two and select the top floor, you’ll be in the executive reception area. Mr. Stark’s secretary will meet you there,” she explained handing over a visitor’s badge. Carla thanked the woman who was roughly her own age of twenty-five and clipped the badge to her blazer. With a nod, she made her way to the elevators. One smooth ride up later and Carla was stepping out of the elevator to find a beautiful redhead waiting for her with a professional smile.

“Ms. Lewis?” she asked politely, her crisp British accent something of a surprise.

“Yes,” Carla replied with a somewhat stiff smile.

“I’m Hannah, Mr. Stark's executive assistant, please follow me and I’ll show you to his office,” Hannah invited. Carla nodded and followed the woman through the luxuriously appointed halls. It seemed like seconds and they were in a plush waiting area outside an office at the back corner of the floor. “If you’ll take a seat, I’ll see if he’s ready for you,” Hannah prompted moving for the door.

“Thank you,” Carla said sinking onto a plush chair. Hannah knocked softly before entering the office. Moments later the redhead reappeared and nodded to her.

“Mr. Stark will see you now,” Hannah told her. Carla took a fortifying breath as she stood, before crossing to the door and slipping inside the office, shutting the door behind her with a click.

“Well, this is a surprise, a damn pleasant one, but a surprise,” the familiar voice said as she locked eyes with him. Carla felt herself automatically smile. It had only been about two months since she’d seen him, but Carla had actually missed the bastard. When she’d found out he’d lied to her … well she hadn’t reacted as calmly as she could have. It wasn’t like she was looking for any of it to happen but to know that … well, it didn’t matter now. What mattered now was doing what she came to do, and not getting pulled in by that smile again.

“Howard, we need to talk,” Carla said stepping further into the office.

“You need to get that gorgeous behind over here and kiss me,” he retorted with a smirk opening his arms to her. Carla felt all her resolve slip away and it seemed like in the blink of an eye she was back in his arms. Fuck that man could kiss. “God, I’ve missed you, baby,” he told her grinning heatedly at her. “I guess this means I’m forgiven?” he asked smirking down at her.

“I’m pregnant,” Carla blurted out. Howard froze his entire body clenching before pushing back from her with a frown.

“You’re what?” he demanded.

“Pregnant, up the duff, bun in the oven, knocked up, all of the above. You’re going to be a father Howard,” she told him, her voice shaking with emotion.

“I’m already a father,” he spat starting to pace and shoving a hand through his hair. “How do I know it’s mine, or that you’re even really pregnant?” he snapped his face twisting into a snarl.

“I have a copy of the test results. I’m pregnant, and unlike you, I’m faithful to my lovers,” Carla told him coolly.

“Assuming this is true, and the kid is mine, what do you want? Money? How much is it going to take to pay for the abortion? $50,000?” he mocked angrily.

“I don’t want your fucking money Howard, I can provide for **my** baby perfectly fine,” she snarled opening her purse and yanking out a folded bundle of papers. “The only god damned thing I want from **you** is to sign this,” she said throwing the paperwork on his desk and retreating to the other side of it. Howard approached the desk and snatched the paperwork up, unfolding it with a snap.

“Dissolution of parental rights?” he asked looking up at her in surprise.

“You’re a great fuck Howard, but you’re lousy in the parenting department. That boy of yours is out of control, drunk and splashed across the tabloids every other week. We’ll be better on our own, and you don’t want us anyway, so sign the damn papers and you’ll never have to worry about this again,” Carla told him as calmly as she could. Howard swallowed heavily and looked down at the paperwork, hesitating.

“A child needs their father,” he heard himself saying.

“Not everyone is cut out to be a father Howard,” she countered. Howard stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

“I’ll sign it, but … you have to let me pay for the kid's education. College is expensive and public schools are atrocious. I can set up a trust, it’ll be an anonymous thing, my name won’t be on it. It’ll pay for … anything you need for the …” he waved his hand at her abdomen unable to force out the word baby.

“I don’t need your money Howard, I have a good job I can take care of my child,” Carla insisted again. Howard stared at her, a feeling of loss flowing through him. He’d fucked up again, and this time he felt like something really important was slipping through his fingers.

“I know, I know you can, but … let me do this. Please?” Howard asked softly. Carla wavered before nodding. Howard let out a relieved breath and grabbed a pen. He trusted her to take the money, Carla was honest to a fault she wouldn’t refuse now that she’d agreed. He flipped to the last page and scrawled his signature, flashing one moment to the disappointed look Peg would give him once she found out. She always found out. “What will you do now?” he asked as he folded the paperwork back up.

“I’m going back east where my family is. I’ve got a new job there, associate professor. It’s a great opportunity for me, really well paying and Massachusetts was a great place to grow up,” Carla revealed as she took the papers back.

“I’ll … I’ll have something set up by the end of the week, for the education fund. Should … where should I send the paperwork?” he asked. Carla tucked the papers back into her purse and pulled out a business card.

“Here, this is my attorney, she drew up the parental rights paperwork. You can coordinate anything you need to with her. Anything I need to sign she’ll get it to me. Thank you, Howard,” Carla said handing him the card. Howard nodded and stared at her a long moment. Finally, Carla turned and left the office, the door closing behind her with a click. Howard fell into his chair with a thump, breath rushing from his lungs. He ran his fingers along the business card before tossing it on the desk and cradling his face in his hands. Maria and Tony could never find out, ever.

 

June 13, 1986

Northampton, Massachusetts

 

“Push Carla, push!” the nurse encouraged.

“I am pushing!” Carla screamed back. Suddenly, all the intense pressure and pain released and Carla fell back with a cry of relief.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor told her. Carla felt relief run through her, her baby was finally here. It was almost time to rest.

 

It seemed to take forever, but finally, it was all over and she was clean, dry, and holding her tiny daughter in her arms.

“You were late my stubborn girl, I guess that’s what I get for naming you Darcy,” she chuckled, running weary fingers over the tiny features. It was a relief that she saw nothing of Howard in the girl’s face, only herself. If anything, little Darcy looked a lot like Carla’s grandmother, Eleanor. “Darcy Eleanor Lewis, sounds pretty good to me, what do you think little one?” Carla asked. Darcy squirmed in her arms and settled with a noise of contentment. “Glad you agree,” she smiled. “I’m going to love you so much, you’re never going to miss having a daddy, promise,” Carla vowed softly.

 

December 17, 1991

Silver Spring, Maryland

 

Carla sat on the floor wrapping presents for the gift exchange at work, the television playing softly in the background. Darcy, a precocious five-and-a-half-year-old, lay on the rug playing with her My Little Ponies.

“Breaking news, it has been confirmed that a fatal car accident reported in upstate New York last night has claimed the lives of famed inventor and CEO of Stark Industries Howard Stark and his wife of twenty-three years Maria Stark. Maria was a tireless philanthropist and much beloved around the world for the great works she did. They leave behind one son, Anthony Edward Stark, who will inherit his parents’ entire estate. Mr. Stark could not be reached for comment,” the news anchor related. Carla felt her pulse thundering in her ears, her breathing picking up as her entire world narrowed down. He was dead, Howard … he was gone.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Darcy asked cutting through the fog in Carla’s brain. She looked at her daughter now pressed to her side, her small hand caressing her cheek in concern.

“Yes baby, mommy’s fine, I just suddenly realized Daddy will be home any minute and I didn’t take anything out for dinner,” Carla fibbed. Darcy’s little face lit up.

“Can we get pizza, mommy? Daddy loves pizza, and I love it too, can we mommy?” Darcy asked excitedly, her wide blue eyes begging happily. Carla laughed, warmth flooding her body.

“We can absolutely get pizza, go play and I’ll order it right now,” she agreed smiling. Darcy cheered happily and skipped back to her toys, excitedly telling her ponies they were having pizza for dinner. Carla chuckled and climbed to her feet. She moved into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number. The chicken she’d taken out would just have to wait until the next day. At least then it would be Miles’ turn to cook. Miles, he was the only one, other than her lawyer in California that managed the trust, that knew who Darcy’s father was. Everyone in Maryland thought Miles was her father, and Darcy had taken to calling him Daddy as soon as he’d proposed before they left Massachusetts.

Carla truly loved the man who had asked out a single mother and never once balked at the opinionated two-year-old that came with her. Unlike other men who had seen Darcy as a burden, Miles had adored her from the start. When he proposed a year after their first date, he gave Darcy a necklace and asked her to be his daughter. The little girl still wore the little R2D2 necklace every day. Carla let out a deep breath, it was sad about Howard, but it wouldn’t affect her or Darcy. She didn’t need the money he put in the trust every month, and that it would likely stop now didn’t matter. Darcy had a daddy, one that loved her and was adored in return. Miles was not only a wonderful father but an amazing husband who made her happier than she ever thought she could be. No, Howard Stark’s death was tragic and her heart ached for Tony, but it didn’t have anything to do with them. Not anymore.

 

 

August 21, 2003

Swarthmore, PA

 

“Wait, there’s how much in there?!” Darcy exclaimed in shock.

“One million, one hundred fifty-five thousand, six hundred dollars and eighty-two cents,” Carla answered with a wince. Darcy stared at her with her mouth hanging open in shock.

“Mom, how … just how?! It’s not possible, there’s no way you and Dad saved that much for my college fund,” Darcy denied crossing her arms under her chest with a frown. Carla sighed, she’d been dreading this conversation since she decided to have Howard sign those papers.

“You’re right, we didn’t. Sweetheart, you know your biological father has never been a part of our lives,” Carla paused waiting for her daughter’s nod. “Well, he couldn’t be a father to you, but he could provide you with an education. He … was a wealthy man Darcy. He wanted you to have the best start in life and that meant a good education. The money is yours, once you graduate college whatever is left you can use as you see fit. Buy a house, tour Europe, anything,” Carla explained. Darcy stared at her shrewdly.

“Who is he? Why didn’t he want us?” Darcy demanded to know.

“It’s not that he didn’t … I can’t tell you his name. He died when you were little, so telling you his name now doesn’t make a difference. He, when I met him I was twenty-five and far too naïve. I knew he was married, but he told me, **swore** to me they were separated and getting divorced. He was wealthy, in the spotlight, and couldn’t announce until it was final. I believed him. When I found out he was lying, I was so angry and heartbroken and felt so fucking stupid I cut him out of my life. Two months later I found out I was pregnant. He … there are reasons I knew he would be a horrible father. He was an alcoholic, he had anger issues, he was never going to leave his wife, and I didn’t even want him to at that point. The life he led was toxic honey. I couldn’t let him bring us down. I just wanted the best for you, for both of us,” Carla explained haltingly. Darcy stared at her mother for a long moment before blowing out a gusty sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, I get that, and you did a really good job. You know what, fuck him. He was an ass who lied to you and set up this whole education fund to assuage his guilt. So damn right I’m going to use his money,” Darcy declared with a defiant jut of her chin, never realizing how much she looked like Howard at that moment. Carla smiled, remembering the man who broke her heart but gave her the best thing she’d ever done.

“The best thing he ever did was give me you, and you’re going to change this world in ways he never could have dreamed of baby, I just know it,” Carla told her with a watery smile, tugging her daughter into her arms.

“Mooom,” Darcy laughed, folding herself into her mother’s embrace.

“Yes, little one?” she asked grinning.

“Can we have pizza for dinner?”

 

Tromso, Norway

May 12, 2012

 

“We need to get to New York, but our return tickets aren’t good yet, I can’t afford to get us there,” Jane fretted packing hastily.

“I got this Janey, I still have money left over from my college fund, it’s cool,” Darcy assured her. They were packed and ready to go in thirty minutes and at the airport shortly after. There were no direct flights into New York City, so they landed in Jersey and took public transport as far as they could before walking the rest of the way to Stark Tower. Getting into the lobby was easier than Darcy thought it would be, and soon Jane was pitching the hissest fit ever demanding to see Thor. It only took a few minutes before Tony Stark was standing in front of them with a raised eyebrow.

“So, you’re Foster, Point Break mentioned you,” he said looking Jane over.

“Yo, Iron Ass, eyes off the boss lady,” Darcy snapped not liking the assessing looks he was giving her friend.

“Relax short stack, I’ve got a lady love, I’m not interested in stealing Thor’s thunder,” he quipped with a smirk.

“Speaking of Thor, tell him to get his missing ass down here!” Jane demanded. Tony sent her a sympathetic look.

“Sorry Doc, no can do on the big guy. After we put Loki on the naughty step, he had to take him back to Asgard to face big poppa and answer for his dastardly ways,” Tony explained with a shrug.

“Did you just describe Odin, King of Asgard, All-Father of the Nine Realms as big poppa?” Darcy asked in disbelief.

“Sure did,” Tony tossed back with a wink. A grin of delight spread across Darcy’s face.

“I like you, Janey can we keep him?” Darcy asked pleadingly.

“No! You can’t keep Tony Stark!” Jane yelled, annoyed, disappointed, and hurt that Thor left without even speaking to her.

“Yeah, I don’t get kept, I keep other people. Platonically, other than Pepper, because Pepper,” he explained. Darcy nodded in complete understanding.

“Oh yeah, totally, I’m getting this whole bro vibe, right?” she asked smiling at Tony even as she wrapped an arm around the increasingly despondent Jane. Tony grinned back at her, as the elevator opened behind him and a man with fluffy hair stepped out.

“Everything alright Tony?” he asked softly.

“Absolutely big green, just saying hi to Thor’s lady love and her feisty companion,” Tony answered.

“Jane Foster, you worked with Erik,” Bruce greeted coming forward with a smile.

“Dr. Banner! Oh my god, we all thought you were dead!” Jane cried out throwing herself in his arms. “There was a memorial and everything, Dr. Ross was so upset. What happened, what are you doing here, how did you survive the …” Jane trailed off before slowly pulling back and looking Bruce in the eyes. “Big green?” she half whispered. Bruce gave her a wry smile and nodded. Jane stared at him in shock, not sure how to process that information.

“That’s fucking amazing dude! You and Hulk saved so many people, including Iron Ass over here,” Darcy enthused throwing herself into the hug with a bright smile. Bruce burst out laughing at her excitement and completely unexpected reaction.

“Who are you?” he asked in amazement.

“Darcy Lewis, intern to the stars, literally,” she introduced pulling back to offer him a handshake. Jane stepped back, shaking herself from her shock. “We gotta tell Erik, he thinks SHIELD disappeared you or something,” Darcy declared. Bruce frowned at her.

“Erik knows, he was here with Loki during the whole thing. SHIELD took him to one of their facilities to recuperate. Didn’t anyone tell you?” he asked looking back and forth between them.

“Erik was supposed to be at some secret SHIELD base working on a project, what do you mean he was with Loki? Erik would never do that,” Jane denied.

“Yeah, about that, there was this magic glow stick of doom, mind control, it was all very comic book villain,” Tony told them. “He got Barton with it too, guy seems pretty in control compared to Selvig though,” he continued.

“Barton? Clint was hurt too?” Darcy frowned. She didn’t like hearing two of her friends had been hurt. “Where are they now?” she wanted to know.

“We’re not sure, SHIELD took Erik to get assessed yesterday and Barton took off with Agent Romanov just after Thor left. She said something about a vacation,” Bruce explained.

“If Clint’s with his bestie he’s in good hands, but where did SHIELD take Erik, I don’t trust them for a hot second. Who took him, it wasn’t that ass Sitwell was it? Fuck this, I’m calling Coulson,” Darcy frowned. Tony and Bruce both winced as Darcy fished for her phone.

“Wait, kid, there’s something …” he trailed off looking to Bruce for help.

“Darcy, you … you can’t call Coulson. He, I’m sorry but Loki killed him just before the invasion started,” Bruce told them. Darcy froze, her eyes filling with tears at the news. Jane broke out of her stupor and quickly tugged Darcy into her arms letting the younger woman cry on her shoulder. Tony watched Darcy break down with a shrewd glimmer in his eyes.

“You don’t happen to play the cello and be from Portland?” he asked. Darcy looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

“I used to play the cello, and my parents live there now but I never did. Why?” she asked, clearly struggling with her emotions. Tony felt a little smirk come on his face.

“Agent Cradle Robber,” he said softly. “Come on kid, let’s get you two upstairs. I’ll order food and we’ll bug Hill for info on Selvig,” Tony offered shooing the ladies toward the elevator. Tony and Bruce exchanged a look behind their back as Jane softly consoled her friend. Loki took more than they’re realized.


End file.
